Romp
by Dr. Abraxas
Summary: A series of drabbles concerning alternative Inuyasha pairings. Written in reply to prompts @IY-Romp. sick and twisted alert!
1. Index

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. **

**1. Jakotsu, Why Is Your Penis Burning?**  
Jakotsu likes to watch Inuyasha from a safe distance - but what's a safe distance, anyway, and what's he watching? (inu/jak)  
_Inuyasha Romp!, 3rd Place, Inuyasha/Jakotsu Pairing_

**2. Sango, Will You Feel Like a Penis Inside of Me?**  
Sango falls into Naraku's web and the spider decides to pleasure himself with the woman's vagina - is this what it means to be eating out? (nar/san)

**3. Secret Dirty OTPs Nobody Knows About**  
Miroku notices Koga's ass for the first time. (koga/mir)  
_Inuyasha Romp!, 3rd Place, Koga/Miroku Pairing_

**4. Blowing You Kisses **  
Kagura makes love to (er...rapes...) Inuyasha the only way she knows how! (inu/kagura)  
_Inuyasha Romp!, 1st Place, Inuyasha/Kagura Pairing_

**5. The Attachment Was Smoking**  
Renkotsu gives Ginkotsu a very special kind of upgrade.... (schichinintai)  
_Inuyasha Romp!, 1st Place, Schichinintai Pairing_

**6. Yuri Shouldn't Be Like That**  
Yura gives love to Kagome but it's a very wrong kind of love....er, well, this is the best I can do with yuri, those two, and 300 words!

**7. Widow's Milk **  
Sesshoumaru is fascinated with the act of nursing after watching Izayoi with Inuyasha. She lets him suckle to know what it's like then it becomes a weird and strange thing they've got to do. To fulfill their mutual needs....no sex but let's just say they like it.

**8. Er - What Are You Talking About, Hitten?**  
Hitten sure does have a sick and twisted love for his brother! (thunderbrothers)  
_Inuyasha Romp!, 3rd Place, Thunder Brothers Pairing_

**9. What's Going On In Hojo Shorts? **  
Hojo and Mrs. Higurashi enjoy the thrills of a very perverted relationship. (hojo/mrs.h)  
_Inuyasha Romp!, 1st Place, Hojo/Mrs. Higurashi Pairing_

**10. Premature Ejaculation **  
While in-heat, Ayame gets Ginta and Hakkaku to substitute for Koga. (ayame/g + h)

**11. Crush Me, Kikyo, I Am Your Biggest Fan **  
Naraku yearns to be hated by Kikyo. (nar/kikyo)

**12. Exposed! - The Secret I Cannot Say, Part 2: The Beginning**  
While in the middle of the action, Sango ponders about that relationship with Kagura. (san/kagura)

**13. The Joy of Fresh, Raw Wolf-Meat **  
ala Captain Ahab, Sesshoumaru chases his own white wale, Koga. But Sesshy's got something very sick and twisted and disturbing in mind for Koga's fate (and his fate too). Enjoy the meds! (sess/koga)

**14. I Feel Your Pain **  
Inuyasha and Naraku, two loners at high school, meet at the lockerroom during lunch to play with their bodies in a most gruesome and unwholesome way! (nar/inu)

**15. I Know What You Downloaded Last Summer, Lord Sesshoumaru**  
Sesshoumaru and Kaede share a strange, twisted co-dependent (and perverted) relationship through the years. (sess/kaede)  
_Inuyasha Romp!, 1st Place, Sesshoumaru/Kaede Pairing_

**16.** **Penis! The Secret I Cannot Say, Part 1 - Thy Flesh Consumed**  
there's a reason why Sango won't be bearing Miroku's child.... set in the desert of the American west, this explores a kinky relationship between Sango and Kirara, a 'pet' wildcat. (sango/kirara)

**17. Packlyness**  
Ginta and Hakakku attempt to cope with life after Koga vanishes. (hakakku/ginta)


	2. Jakotsu, Why Is Your Penis Burning?

**"Jakotsu, Why Is Your Penis Burning?" by Abraxas (2008-10-05)**

Jakotsu had to be careful. Quiet. Downwind. It was not that time of the month when he could be reckless - yet, even if it were, the creature would have been smart enough _to know_ anyway.

_Inuyasha_…was dangerous like that….

- dangerous and beautiful -

Jakotsu waded across that swamp and gazed through its reeds. Beyond he saw a wilderness of shadowy, dark leaves mixed with mossy, fallen trees. Remote and forgotten. It was easy to melt into its oblivion. It was the perfect kind of location to practice a tryst.

"Inuyasha!" Jakotsu thought. "Inuyasha -"

His body ached when the demon emerged into view.

Just the sight of Inuyasha's back - ears, hair, long and white, robes - just the thought of the creature's secret and hidden treasures stoked that urge to climax.

God what torment to withhold the sigh!

He retreated slightly - aware that moves too unnatural would have spoilt the moment.

Jakotsu watched Inuyasha fumbling about knots between his legs. His own, dead fingers were probing his flesh. Overwhelmed by lust he fantasized these suicidal urges to grope the demon. Maybe that moment of pleasure, when they touched flesh to flesh, maybe that instant would be worth the eternity of death!

"Inuyasha-"

He swooned when he saw Inuyasha's pink little knob poking through his fingers. It wept endless arcing tears. The warm sweet water mingled into the swamp. He shuddered while stroking thinking he was bathed by its treat.

If there was anything precious like those ears…and the depths he plumbed to steal a glimpse of it!

"Inu - argh!" he screamed and jolted out of the swamp. "Not again, not again! Damn it!"

Inuyasha was startled by the sight of a man running into the wilderness - naked and erect with leaches clinging to genitals.

**(300)**


	3. Sango, Will You Feel Like a Penis Inside

**"Sango, Will You Feel Like a Penis Inside of Me? " by Abraxas (2008-10-25)**

How long ago she was trapped he did not know.

She was strong, despite that webbing, she was still fighting, still cursing.

Naraku laughed against Sango.

The spider peeled back layers of silk and revealed eyes. Lips, curled by anger, were suggested by the contours of the fabric. Thoughts about kissing emerged just to be dismissed. The slayer was too special, too powerful. It demanded a peculiar kind of attention.

"Let me lull you with a bite of love," he whispered.

Like a shadow he spread a darkness from her head to her legs. He tore the webbing about her crotch. He ripped the uniform atop her lips.

The scent of sex, wet and hot, filled the air.

Naraku's drool fell like dew onto those folds of flesh then rolled off of their slopes - virginal and smooth - until it was swallowed by oceans of pubes. Perfect, flawless! The thought he would be enjoying places untouched by Miroku induced a kaleidoscope of pleasure.

Lips pressed against slits. Kissing, biting, licking followed. The spider probed the woman's details. Everything. All of it. He was driven into orgasm by the textures of her sex - oh, the thought he was enjoying what would be denied the monk!

Sango screamed -

Naraku savored the feeling known only to predators. That sensation of life entering into his body - entering, struggling, dying. It was truest act of intimacy. Like a phallus erupting within a woman so it was with Sango merging into Naraku!

Sango collapsed -

Dead, the woman lost that flavor, vibrant and fresh. The spider withdrew, revolted, mouth bloody with bit and pieces of flesh hanging out of its lips.

Naraku gazed at Sango. A sack of skin, empty, crumpled into itself. He retreated leaving the scraps for Miroku to find….

**(300)**


	4. Secret Dirty OTPS Nobody Knows About

**"Secret Dirty OTPs Nobody Knows About...." by Abraxas (2008-11-06)**

Miroku loved ass. Shapely, firm ass. He loved grabbing it, feeling its warmth, bouncing its mass up and down. What a lively source of delight! A slap was a little price to pay.

Women were the victims of that obsession. Always, perhaps, forever? He did not look to see if men were endowed with the kind of meat he enjoyed. Yes or no, he thought, a man would not appreciate that attention.

Then everything changed!

The flame was stoked by a brief vision. The monk was lazing atop the grass. The wolf was running into the village. By chance the man noticed the wolf's fur pelt. The way the demon moved caused it to rise inch by inch. And, again by chance, he gazed just long enough to see smooth, flawless skin. It begged to be slapped! But what tented robes and raced pulses was the way the tail settled along the crack between the cheeks.

Across lifetimes of perversion Miroku could not have imagined a sight like that, so raw and so erotic, an ass so flawless it launched a thousand fantasies!

Oh, to be that tail and feel the pleasures felt by that pelt....

Suddenly, his hand reached and grabbed....

The cheek flexed and the man shivered....

Little by little came the realization of what he did and the price to be paid....

Instead the wolf spun and greeted the monk with a sly, cocky smile.

"See something you like, monk?"

At last he met a man who did not object to his kind of appreciation!

"It's - it's _perfect_! I was a fool not to think it, not to notice it -"

Koga did not mind - it flattered the ego to be worshipped - and Miroku was eager to explore those accessories of a sex long-denied.

**(300)**


	5. Blowing You Kisses

**"Blowing You Kisses" by Abraxas (2008-11-18)**

She could not get too close - if he detected that scent the cover would be blown. So, despite the craze of the lust burning between her legs, she was forced to worship from the shadow. To adore from the darkness.

"Oh, to be with you, Inuyasha," Kagura sighed.

It seemed she was born to love that creature - who would have killed her affection with his claws without hesitation. One look at that kimono and she wanted to shred it away. One gaze at that hakama and she wanted to rip it off.

But she could not do it. That would have been too obvious. It would have assured the end of her private little trysts. Yet she found a way to express the affection! Were lips forbidden kisses were transmitted by the stir of a breeze. If the hand was inappropriate a touch was substituted by wisp of air. A zephyr that worked through the fabric was equal to fondling....

By degrees - by desperation - Kagura used that power of the air to make love to Inuyasha.

Thus night after night after night she gained knowledge. She knew the kind of pressure that induced erection. Through his sleep, looking at his face, judging by the reactions of his body, she gauged the effect of her virtual, aerial stroking. Although she could not realize it directly his grimacing revealed that her rhythm was driving his climax. Soon the legs twitched restlessly, the arms flexed tightly, the head thrust back suddenly. With one, last gasp the body trembled and a wetness formed at the peak of the tent between the legs.

Kagura smiled as Inuyasha awoke. He poked into that bulge and revealed fingers stained by semen. She licked her own, wet fingers and flew away satisfied yet again.

**(300)**


	6. The Attachment Was Smoking

**"The Attachment Was Smoking" by Abraxas (2008-12-02)**

Love is a foolish, blinding thing. Any other mix of words cannot explain it. That Renkotsu peeled off Ginkotsu's cover _and stared_! That man found giant, a twisted, sick amalgam of metal and flesh, a work of art to be rapt by! What could it be but love?

A hand stroked a face feeling it hard and cold.

Eyes followed fingers watching it trace contours of muscles.

Oil smeared the giant's thigh and trickled onto the man's feet.

"With this attachment I complete you."

It was a thick, sleek rod of cylinders within cylinders tipped at the center with a knob of leather. Renkotsu placed it between Ginkotsu's legs. With a twist, a grind of metal against metal, it was installed.

It dangled lifelessly resting against a rough, ridged sack.

"So virginal, so pure," the man gasped while stroking the accessory. Metal and hide clamored like a dull kind of chime. He knelt and kissed the tip. "Oh, what a man you are, my giant!"

Renkotsu smiled as the rod extended telescopically. The instrument pointed horizontally then vertically. The peak drooled oil that fingers spread about its length. Ginkotsu staggered as if awoken, panting and gasping. The attachment between his legs trembled, shivered while it was growing....

Renkotsu suckled the tip. Ginkotsu moaned and backed against a wall, knees weakening and buckling. Oil mixed with saliva as tongue washed metal. Together man and giant were smeared by their own fluid!

Ginkotsu's hand brushed against Renkotsu's cheek with the delicacy of silk. Tears streaked across his face as pleasures surged through his body. He thrashed and grunted, climaxing with a shower of sparkle, loading, firing, round after round after round.

Renkotsu's eyes rolled, lips wet and burnt, then slipped off Ginkotsu.

The attachment was smoking, twitching with each and every squirt.

**(300)**


	7. Yuri Shouldn't Be Like That

**"Yuri Shouldn't Be Like That" by Abraxas (2008-12-13)**

"Do not fear, Kagome, I only offer love - _my love!_"

Yura, lips curled into smile, loomed above the naked human girl. She rubbed the rim of a nipple - hair, long and black, unraveled around that breast, yanking and squeezing it.

Kagome's lips - unseen, unheard - yelped while eyes gazed through a mask of hair. Confused by the shock of the capture little by little trickled the realization that she was restrained by vestiges of her very own body. And then, _then_, the violation of knowing she was naked, spread like a serving of sushi, wet and raw....

"Why, struggle, struggle," Yura teased, "sweet, soft things!" She bit a lip welling at the beauty of those mangled and deformed tits. "Oh, ah," she wailed - aloud - overcome by a shiver snaking between her legs.

Yura straddled Kagome. Thrusting into the girl's body she contacted it! Teasing with wild, maddening bucking, Yura smacked cunt against cunt. Like two lover's lips pecking. And the feeling of her weeping, swollen sex kissing the girl's almost spurred orgasm! But - but! - there was another kind of feeling....

Yura eyed Kagome's cunt and fount curls of black!

She flicked a wrist. The hair between the girl's legs lengthened. It twisted into a braid - a braid for the left and right lips. She laughed at the sight of it - spikes of hair poking like mohawks - it almost looked as if the human were endowed with a pair of cocks.

"What a joy to add to my collection!" She kissed the tips of the spikes. "You won't forget me?" She yanked the hair off of the flesh.

The sound of it, just the sound of it, urged a scream out of Kagome - the girl fainted into the web of hair.

**(300)**


	8. Widow's Milk

**"Widow's Milk" by Abraxas (2008-12-30)**

What started with crying transformed into a habit that could not be overcome.

Mother and infant, together, it was only a matter of time until Sesshoumaru noticed. Breasts exposed. Hands grasped. Nursing. It was natural yet alien.

"Mother wasn't like that," he explained while watching that act. "Too distant, too cold."

He peaked. She exposed that other breast. It sagged ripe like fruit. He cupped and squeezed - she oozed milk through its nipple. He kissed her flesh and she stroked his hair.

Neither forced. Neither resisted. It _happened_ -

"Inuyasha will be weaned soon," she said.

He nodded and covered the woman.

What was it? That fascination! Was it the sight of breasts - round and plump - full of life? Waiting - no, willing! - to nurture. Yet...he did not need widow's milk. Was it a chance to be mothered?

Yes, it was beyond sexual whatever they found together. Whatever was bonding the two. A boy filling that void left by an unloving and absent figure. A woman extending the intimacy of motherhood against Nature's intent.

Sesshoumaru gazed urging to be intimate....

As desire rebelled against repression their sessions turned into a frenzy of playing and acting. He tugged and she exposed. He cupped her breast, feeling its weight. She stroked his face, urging the act. Still holding it, tenderly, gently, teeth met nipple. Eyes shut tightly tearing while pleasure mixed with torment.

Sesshoumaru slurped the fruit of Izayoi. Snuggling. Clinging. Rocking side to side. He suckled as if starved. He inhaled a mouthful too big to swallow and coughed it. He watched it splatter her breast and rain her kimono. He looked upward, like a baby apologetically, smiling - drooling white, hot milk.

"Such appetite!" Izayoi exclaimed, excited by the display. "My little, growing boy, there, there, I will always give enough."

Sesshoumaru sighed.

**(300)**


	9. Er, What Are You Talking About, Hitten?

**"Er - What Are You Talking About, Hitten?" by Abraxas (2009-01-16)**

I think it started at the crib. As babies crawling under a blanket indifferent of the judgment of the world. We wouldn't have been yelled at! Because, if mom and dad thought about it, they would have called it natural.

Babies are nasty little things and it's amazing what habits don't outgrow!

Yes, I swear it must have started at the crib because if anything like that happened as older, bigger kids I would have noticed and he would have suffered. Not because I hate my brother - gods, no and you can't fathom how much I love my brother - but by the time we aren't babies like that, well, it wouldn't have been the same, you know? It would have felt gross and everything. But, if it happened as far back as that, we got used to it, then it would be like it is now.

Natural!

"Brother," I say, hugging Manten. I stroke his long, bald head. Smooth with tiny little curls. I raise his head and kiss its peak - his face. "Drink with me tonight."

"Brother," Manten coos almost tearing. "How are you so good to me?"

I only smile.

Yes, I love my brother, all of my brother. He is like mother - giving, giving....giving. Of course, it is a very different kind of milk.

We bunk together, he top, me bottom - it must be that way!

I wait until the moonlight fades out of view. I feel, trickle by trickle, the water drip onto my face. My skin. My body naked and erect. It doesn't smell the way you expect. It doesn't taste like what you think. Don't you see how I need it? How it sustains me when I drink it? How it pleasures me when I stroke with it? It - my brother's waste!

**(300)**


	10. What's Going On In Hojo's Shorts?

**"What's Going On In Hojo's Shorts?" by Abraxas (2009-01-25)**

Hojo rang and, as the doorway cracked ajar, his heart skipped a beat. It was Mrs. Higurashi! He fidgeted struggling to find anything to say.

"Hojo-kun - you're dressed oddly!"

He felt her eyes studying. His shirt. His shorts.

"Er...." Hojo felt a stir. "I'm going to the gym...later."

She giggled.

As time passed Mrs. Higurashi was left alone. She struggled until she noticed Hojo. She thought he was smitten with Kagome - it changed when the boy kept coming though the girl was gone. They talked and worked about the temple then Hojo fell into this role of companion.

And truth was she enjoyed their unusual, daily meetings...

Hojo grabbed a wrench and a flashlight and slid under the sink.

Mrs. Higurashi worked within the kitchen - and he judged it was safe to act....

He slipped, innocently, letting his shorts ride. Then raising his leg. Then folding it shin across knee.

He was exposed through his shorts....

"I forgot the washer," he said. "It could be atop the table."

He heard Mrs. Higurashi walk toward him. She stopped inches away. He extended a hand as if unaware of exposure. She dropped the washer into his palm yet did not budge. He continued to work, again, as if oblivious _while she gazed at his penis!_

He wanted to stifle the excitement. It had to be a _natural_ _thing_. He pretended to struggle, heaving and grunting with the wrench. With exertion as cover he let his erection develop.

_And she watched it twitching and growing!_

As if embarrassed, he faked realizing that exposure with a gasp. Then, tugging his shorts, covering his penis, he noticed the flash of a smile across Mrs. Higurashi's lips. She giggled and continued....

That was always a part of their routine they looked forward to!

**(300)**


	11. Premature Ejaculation

**"Premature Ejaculation" by Abraxas (2009-02-16)**

Ayame held onto Ginta's sack while reaching up into Hakkaku's pelt. Her fingers struggled through the fabric of the loincloth. The wolf untucked its folds, hastily, to allow the bitch access. A moment later she cupped his cock inside of her palm and squeezed it roughly into erection.

She turned toward Ginta and inspected his two, little balls as they lay flat against the back of her hand. She kissed the gonads, sucking them, violently, into her mouth and wetting them with her saliva. She gazed, giggling a satisfied laugh, as the scrotum scrunched and the balls were pressed against the body.

Ginta gasped and begged to be kissed again –

Hakkaku slobbered while the bitch's hand kept a steady stroking pace working his cock –

"Don't worry, boys, I'll take good care of you. Good, good, care of you!"

It had been ages since she last harassed the gorgeous, easy-to-access body of Koga – damn that wolf, choosing a mortal against a demon – and now, under the fullness of the moon, she needed a cock to play with.

It was a canine sort of thing to be overwhelmed by lust every now and then…and it wasn't always the boys afflicted by it…although it was so much fun when they were!

"Koga, damn it, I need two boys to replace you!"

While keeping a rhythm with Hakkaku she inserted Ginta into her mouth. Her tongue slathered every little detail of the wolf's swollen head, making him squirm and groan and weep. Making her wet between her legs.

Hakkaku was excited watching the show and feeling the pressure of her hand. He was throbbing out of her grip. Then, when Ginta howled and Ayame's face was splattered white, he lost control. Wads of cum shot out of his cock and landed onto her hair.

**(300)**


	12. Crush Me, Kikyo, I am Your Biggest Fan

**"Crush Me, Kikyo, I Am Your Biggest Fan" by Abraxas (2009-02-23)**

Kikyo - I am and will be always here....

I cannot resist the urge to endure your loathing. God, your hatred is erotic! Such violence! Such bloodshed! How could it be compacted into the body of a woman?

While these encounters between us are only fleeting, little moments, the instants your eyes stab my eyes do not fail to induce a shiver of ecstasy.

I want to see your mouth twist - I want to hear your voice curse my name. Like the talk between lovers just the thought of you sneering me spurs my tugging into orgasm. But that simple piece of satisfaction is denied.

Despite my schemes and plots this pleasure escapes the snare of my web. Because you blame him! For your demise. For your return. As if such a wretch were capable of that monstrosity of evil.... I am - I who you only wish to kill - I am forced to watch him feast of the fruit of my labor. You only wish to kill me yet you want to drag him into hell!

Kikyo - oh, my Kikyo....

To be dragged to hell by you. Amid the mangled, broken corpses. What an orgy of carnage awaits the climax of this union! Let us explode our last, our first, orgasm together upon the carpet of our enemies.

Kikyo - am I such a nothing to you that I cannot earn your hate?

And as I watch I wonder how wrong I could be. That it would be you that torments me! Yes, indeed, only love blinds so. Alas I cannot deny the truth. It is you, Kikyo! You are, truly, the vilest creature of the era. I cannot complete with your kink of evil and though I am humbled this, my humiliation, it yearns insatiably toward your mockery!

**(300)**


	13. Exposed: The Secret I Cannot Say Part 2

**"Exposed! The Secret I Cannot Say, Part 2: The Beginning" by Abraxas (2009-03-07)**

How it started between slayer and demon - I don't know.

I untie the sash. Your kimono drops inch by inch. Your curves, revealed, awe me with perfection. I cannot touch what I see out of fear it is unreal.

You urge my face onto your flesh. My lips taste the fruit of your nipples. My eyes spy the smile that even amidst orgasm you don't show.

Kagura - I urge to love you and kill you and love you - that this continues is proof of my weakness, that I cannot endure a world deprived of you....

What is it about you? About me? That allows this woman to woman?

I expose you at your most vulnerable. I probe, digging deep into shadow and darkness, feeling warmth. A smooth, perpetually virginal skin. My touch is rewarded by your essence. I massage there, between your lips, as you curl your arms around my shoulders. Shuddering, like a butterfly, your dew gushes....

I feast off of you....

We are trapped by that monster. But you know we cannot save ourselves. And you know, if I succeeded, you would be dead too - faded into that miasma that birthed you into this world.

Is it that ability to destroy ourselves that fans this torment of passion?

As the pangs of my release subside I blink and you are vanished.

Departed, perhaps, like a dream and I curse that my touch made unreal what my eyes wished could be possible.

These secret, hidden affairs as a brief as lightning that I wonder if, indeed, these moments were but the fictions of my imagination. Surely, that cannot be your taste upon my lips? Your wetness against my face? The rawness of my sex - were my fingers, alone, enough?

How do I fathom this?

How do I explain this?

Kagura!

**(300)**


	14. The Joy of Fresh, Raw WolfMeat

**"The Joy of Fresh, Raw Wolf-Meat" by Abraxas (2009-04-04)**

Since the first animal took the first breath - no - earlier, earlier still! Since the days _atoms_ played the game of predator and prey, we have been embraced this way, you and I. A trillion years we danced the tune of this music! Everything from that age onward, every last step, every advanced out of cesspools into domination, all of the skill gained these millennia of living and dying, the very last footnote of history lead to this end directly. How many ages we practiced! When we were bacteria engulphing each other? When we were dinosaurs stalking the jungle? And of tomorrow - what will it be when next we meet?

I am exhausted. Hear me, still, my wolf? _My wolf_! Yes - I feel the struggle. I practiced many many times with those younger and smaller so I know with you it will be my end. I cannot survive it anymore than you. Not in body and certainly in mind. But you will go first. And I follow. Chasing you into oblivion as it ought to be. That was, is, and will be, always, the nature of this relationship.

In the name of all the gods at once - how I chased you across the universe, Koga! The moment our paths crossed you have been the object of my desire. Yours the only face. Yours the only name. My every thought was you. What you do to me! What you awaken - this beast! I was driven into madness stoked by you alive within this world. But why? I do not understand.

This thing between us it was not about reason. This _hunger_ was unbounded by any temperament of decency. I lost everything that gave my life value pursuing you so blindly. I hated you until I realized what my emotions unchecked - and you unleashed - caused me to become. Because at the end there could be no reason to justify a pursuit so irrational except this - that I lived in a world where chasing you was why I lived.

Yes, I sacrificed everything to corner you. You were everywhere. In the forest of Siberia. In the great plains of America. Even in the nightmares of children. No land was untainted by you and yet you always slipped through my fingers as if you were myth.

But I knew this day was going to pass. And I knew, too, it would be the end of everything. Soon you will be a few tufts of fur and bits of bone. Think of it, Koga, what awaits. Imagine that it was, all of it, just fodder to be extruded and forgotten.

How you shaped me, Koga, in life and in death.

I wanted you but more, more, so much more than that! I wanted to reclaim that part of this heritage lost by time. It was not enough to kill you. I wanted to devour you. Yes, to swallow you now as it used to be then. To take you in. Into my essence. To unbirth what had been birthed. To feel that struggle of life fighting then ebbing. To know and share that moment of intimacy realized by ancestors at the dawn of time.

Oh, this completeness, began and ended across years too vast to number, the very thought of you and I merging this way and I shudder as if consumed by the fire of orgasm!

Will you join me, my wolf, for this one last climax?

Yes, yes, I feel already the stillness and the inevitability of this consumption draws ever so near. I imagine it as much for me as for you now that you cannot anymore. I see it already - the sight of the faces of those who follow - when ten thousand years later they unearth this cave and find our skeletons, yours within mine!

**END**


	15. I Feel Your Pain

**"I Feel Your Pain" by Abraxas (2009-04-04)**

Thin long threads of blood paint my flesh as your fingers flutter like a spider weaving across my cock from length to length.

How it started, these secret hidden trysts, is that accident of scheduling crossing our paths after gym. While out classmates lunch above, below - in the rear of the showers - we feed off another kind of ecstasy. The pains of claws digging into our shafts. The bliss of lips wetting our tips.

Naraku - the sight of my blood against your pale gothic face - it is as if the whole of my body climaxes its juices at your command. Naraku, Naraku - my Naraku - the way your name escapes my lungs - what a monster you awaken! A demon wild and raw. Uninhibited - I revel with the abuse of my vulnerability!

"Torment me. Crush me. Tear my body - drink my blood - I want to be within you," I gasp.

"Cry for me, Inuyasha, say it!" you growl into my ear, my blood dripping from your chin to my shoulder.

"NARAKU!" I cry.

You clutch my sack knowing I verge into that moment of inevitability. You beg wordlessly with the frenzy of your stroking - you need my cock to explode - I cannot resist it. I writhe against your grip. I shudder yelping and gasping. I watch, transfixed, as you tug while I shoot a wad of cum through your fingers.

Kagome - I love you but you cannot compete with this!

Finished, I lay against the tile, my skin webbed with blood. You wash my wounds with the water of your cock. The evidence spirals into the drain. Together we glow amid the warmth of our juices, your body next to my body, white and red mix again. We, bonded by the ways of outcasts, we await tomorrow and its promise of fulfillment.

**(300)**


	16. I Know What You Downloaded Last Summer,

**"I Know What You Downloaded Last Summer, Lord Sesshoumaru!" by Abraxas (2010-01-10)**

Water boiled in a kettle above the fire. She leaned into its steam and stirred. He caught a glimpse of the neck - and growled with temptation of that flesh.

Together, her fingers clutched by his hands, they untied the great dog demon's armor then revealed a very familiar sight between them. To him it was with the excitement of a virgin - aroused yet anxious. To her it was with the boredom of the experienced - just another chore to do.

She held it up by its wet, swollen tip - then let it fall, flaccid, onto tufts of white.

"Put it away lest it freezes."

He grasped her elbows, his hands falling, dropping onto the tips of her fingers like a child holding onto its mother.

"Warm me, please, with your...touch."

She sighed.

It was such a pathetic sight that like the begging of a pet could not be ignored.

Quietly, the miko cupped the youkai, she stroking and he transforming through that rhythm. Always begging to be held in the most intimate of ways. Always expressing exaggerated verbal - and physical - enjoyment of their play.

He wept as if indeed deflowered.

She wondered what it could be drawing them together again and again, year after year. Why were they so weak? What were they, truly, really, getting out of it? A long time ago she judged him a very lonely soul. And it was sad, she felt, that only a tiny, little human knew the demon so completely.

Water splattered out of the kettle and sizzled, hissed across the fire.

Kaede wiped her face - the taste of what their interlude brewed was fresh upon her lips.

"What do you see in this body? It's so... so old."

Lord Sesshoumaru stroked her cheek, her wizened, aged skin, then retreated into the night.

**END**


	17. Penis! The Secret I Cannot Say, Part 1

**"Penis! The Secret I Cannot Say, Part 1 - Thy Flesh Consumed" by Abraxas (2010-01-23)**

Sango exhaled smoke.

The sun appeared through clouds. The landscape glowed, blinded - stirred? It was summer - forever - parched, desert air teased promises of comfort.

Promises....

"And if I return?" Miroku asked to silence.

The pervert rode the hog. With a smile and one, last wave he vanished into dust. Except that tail of untamed hair. It seemed to flail, whip-like, against tanned, naked skin.

Ah, Miroku, away to make the rounds. Again. Why he returned she could not say. Why she allowed it was a mystery. They were not together....

The loneliness rekindled a memory of Kirara - the companion Sango discovered through a wildcat. That animal was a friend nobody, not her parents, not her brother, knew about. She sheltered it and fed it and protected it. All the while the wildcat understood (and reciprocated) the kindness shown to it.

It culminated that very special night.

Kirara jumped onto the mattress. Sango backed against the wall. The memory of what followed was distorted by time yet she swore the wildcat grew out of proportion. As the animal crawled, from toe to head, it was larger, heavier than the girl. Indeed, Kirara's head dwarfed Sango's face - and were those wet sabre teeth sparkling under moonlight?

Yet there was not fear as the affection they shared was unaltered.

Licking. Licking. Licking.... Rough, gritty tongue probing underwear. Large, clawed paws shredding fabric. The animal reached lips that did not know the nature of its kiss.

The climax was such that she erased its memory as if it were trauma.

Sango walked around the yard beyond the house where the traces of civilization crumbled within the grasp of desert. There was the spot. There was the rock.

"I lost my virginity to your kiss," she said to grave. "I belong to you, Kirara!"

**END**


	18. Packlyness

**"Packlyness" by Abraxas (2010-02-05)**

Waiting.

Ginta exhaled - facing Hakakku, his hand stretched where a shirt tore, his fingers revealed what its fabric concealed. His touch wandered lower and lower. Clothing, that ragged punkish garb, proved a weak barrier. He stopped at jeans already tented.

Thunder rocked. Then. Lightning flashed. Light revealed the ancient picture of Kagome with Souta by the couch.

It was not sexual, their play. Just a product of mentality. It was not what it looked like....

His presence brought them together. His absence perpetuated their bond. So - he said he would be back and they remained -

Waiting....

They never accepted death or abandonment, simply, that he had been delayed.

It was raining like that the very first night alone. They wandered Tokyo from hideout to hideout wherever they partied. Skies storming. Alleys flooding. All the while their yelps went unanswered. Their gloom magnified by the indifference of onlookers.

He always returned....

Ginta lowered Hakakku's zipper. The package sprung out of the fly. A palm gripped its length. Hakakku kissed Ginta's cheek. An innocent, chaste kiss - a gift - given from a friend to a friend whose touch stirred a frenzy of shiver.

"Let's go where Souta used to go," Ginta said.

Hakakku nodded - face red, chest heaving. "Tomorrow."

"Yeah - let's check if they remember seeing him."

Ginta licked the white off of his skin.

Hakakku kissed Ginta again - rather - lips brushed cheeks again. Then bodies clung onto bodies. Then they entangled like a pack....

The obvious. Hakakku did not correct it. Ginta seemed to be unaware of it. They knew. They continued because they need it. It excused what became of their lives. So they continued the denial. One fine day, maybe, the pretence would be dropped - until then they knew that humans could not remember seeing him...it had been centuries.

**END**


End file.
